The Protected/Script
Chapter 2: The Protected King Hayden apologizes for being unable to spare soldiers. However, he does provide Eirika with a small but trusted party of vassals. Eirika is grateful for the king’s aid. Chasing rumors of her brother, she sets out for Grado. The group’s first stop is the remote village of Ide, which was, until very recently, a part of Renais. Here, Eirika sees the devastation of Renais with her own eyes. ---- Eirika: Seth has mapped out a route for us. We’ll travel south of Renais and pass through Serafew into Grado territory. Moulder: Hmm… That would seem a sensible plan. Assuming, of course, that we can avoid any run-ins with Grado soldiers… Vanessa: Princess Eirika, may I have your leave to scout ahead? From the sky, I’ll have a better chance of spotting any nearby troops. Moulder: We’re yours to command, Your Highness. Will you give your permission? Eirika: Yes, of course. Keep an eye out for enemy bowmen though, Vanessa. Vanessa: Yes, Your Highness, I shall. I shall prove myself worthy of the honor of your trust. Eirika: She seems very… sincere. Moulder: Sincere… Yes, quite. (Vanessa flies out, bandits emerge) Bone: Hey, boss! We’ve found more villages ripe for the picking. Bazba: One, two, three… Ha ha ha! I love a good war! With all those soldiers preoccupied, we’re free to pillage as we please! Right, Bone—you’re in charge. Grab everything that’s not nailed down and bring it to the hideout. Bone: I’m on it. (Bazba leaves, inside the village:) Ross: Dad! Bandits approaching! Garcia: Hmm… I’m getting you out of here, Ross. You stay close to me! (outside the village) Bone: Let’s start with that village there! Go to it, boys! It’s all yours. Cut down anyone fool enough to get in your way. I’m heading west around the mountains to the other villages. (Bone leaves, bandit destroys village, Ross and Garcia emerge as NPC units:) Ross: Unnnng! Garcia: Ross? What is it? What’s wrong? Ross: It’s nothing! It’s just a scratch! You’re a warrior, Dad, and I am your son. I won’t be beaten so easily. Garcia: Don’t risk yourself so foolishly… We need to get you some help. Please! Someone help my son! (The rest of the party enters) Vanessa: Ah! This looks serious. I must report back to Princess Eirika at once. (flies back to Eirika) I have bad news. The village to the east is under attack by bandits. Eirika: Bandits?! Moulder: We have arrived at our first dilemma. We must move quickly and attract as little attention as possible, but… Eirika: But I cannot stand by and watch innocents be harmed. Vanessa, how fare the villagers? Vanessa: I spotted one injured person. He appeared to be just a child. Eirika: Father Moulder, can your staff help him? Moulder: Well, yes, I can heal his injuries with my staff, but… I cannot do it from here. He’s too far away. I must be near him. Vanessa: Princess, please leave this to me. I shall bring the boy here. Moulder: All right, Vanessa. It’s up to you. Vanessa: Very well. I’m off. (Turn 1 begins) (At the end of Turn 3, two reinforcements appear in the mountains just north of the southern village) (After the battle, if both Ross and Garcia survived:) Garcia: You saved my son. I owe you my thanks. Eirika: It’s not necessary… Seth: …Hold on a moment … Aren’t you… the great Garcia? You fought for Renais, didn’t you? Garcia: …… Eirika: Seth, do you know this man? Seth: He was a troop commander for Renais until around ten years ago. When I was a recruit, the soldiers used to tell so many tales about him. They called him a daring and fearless fighter for Renais. Master Garcia, you must know the peril our homeland faces right now… Can we impose upon you to lend your strength to Renais once again? Garcia: …I’m sorry. I’m retired now. I’m not a soldier anymore. It’s… a decision I made long ago. Seth: Master Garcia… Garcia: …When I was a soldier, I lived my life fighting for my country’s honor. I left no time for my family. I spent my life fighting for faceless, uncaring nobles. When my wife fell ill and died, I met the child she had left behind… At that moment, I finally realized what my duty had cost me. Eirika: …… Garcia: I stood at my wife’s grave and promised her I would be a father to our son. I’m done with armies. I’m done with fighting, except to protect my son. I’ve no regrets. I’m the boy’s father. Seth: ……. Ross: You…you blasted fool! Father, what’s all this nonsense I’m hearing? Garcia: Ross! Ross: If you’re not going, then I will! I’m a fighter! I know I can do this! Garcia: Ross, what are you saying? I… Ross: Dad, please! Listen to me! I respect you more than any other man in the world. I know you gave up being a soldier for me. I know that! But how can you throw away such a big part of yourself? You’re a warrior at heart! You can’t give that up and be happy! Garcia: …… Ross: Look at me, Dad! Have you seen me fight? I’m not a child anymore. I’m a warrior, like you. You’re free to worry, but I can survive on my own! Garcia: …Ross. Ross: You want to challenge me, Father? I’m a fighter! The best in all of Ide! I’m not gonna lose to you! I’m not gonna lose to anyone! Garcia: …You’re right. You’re a good soldier, Ross. Sir Seth… If these old bones of mine can still serve, I’d like to join you. Ross: Dad… Garcia: Looks like my boy grew up while I wasn’t looking… He’s tougher than I thought. He doesn’t need my help. I’ve raised him as best I could, but he’s right. I’ve nothing to fear. I should fight. I will fight. Ross: Dad! (Both join the party if they were not recruited during the chapter) (cut to scene, leaving the village) Villager: Thank you so much for your help. Please, stay the night and rest… Eirika: We would if we could, but we have much to do and far to travel. Your safety is reward enough. Villager: Ah, well… My, that is a splendid bracelet you’re wearing. Eirika: Thank you. My father gave this to me. Villager: It’s a wonderful gift. But you should be careful, wearing such a valuable item so openly. Since Renais was invaded, things have become so dangerous around here. There are gold-hungry thieves and bandits everywhere. The most wicked are Bazba’s Bandits. They are…cruel beyond words. If you have something they want, your life is worth less than nothing. Just the other day they assaulted some travelers and… Oh, it was awful. Eirika: I…I can’t believe such things… Villager: Oh, Renais is finished, mark my words. The Grado Empire’s stolen our future. Our only hope against them was that Prince Ephraim would prevail, but… Rumor has it that he’s on the verge of being crushed by Grado’s vast numbers. These are dark days. Travel with care. Eirika: …… (cut to scene, night at forest outskirts) Eirika: Ephraim… (flashback, 3 years ago) Ephraim: It’s time to start. Are you ready, Eirika? Eirika: Yes, Ephraim. Let’s begin. Ephraim: Tell me, though; why do you want me to teach you to fight? I thought you didn’t care for violence… Eirika: I do not like uncivilized behavior. I think one can solve one’s problems without fighting. And yet… Ephraim: And yet what? Eirika: I’ve always relied on you to protect me, Brother. I would rather not be such a burden to you in the future. So, I thought maybe I should learn to protect myself… Ephraim: I’m your brother. Brothers are supposed to protect their sisters. It’s nothing for you to worry about. It’s no cause for concern. Eirika: Yes, but… I am your sister. Sisters are supposed to worry about their brothers. So I would like to learn something of swordplay, if only a little. And maybe, someday, I can protect you in your time of need… So please, Ephraim. Ephraim: All right, all right. How could I say no? Honestly, once you get an idea into your head, that’s it. I might as well give in. It’s agreed. I’ll teach you, but won’t hold back because you’re my sister. And I want no complaining once we’ve started, Eirika. Eirika: Complain? Me? Never! (end flashback) Eirika: …… (Colm bumps into Eirika) Colm: Oops! Beg your pardon. (Colm runs off) Eirika: Hey! Seth: Princess, are you all right? Eirika: Y-yes… Someone bumped into me is all. I was jarred. Seth: Hm? Your Highness, where is your bracelet? Eirika: My bracelet? It’s… gone. Where could it be? Did that man-- Seth: I’ll find him! Eirika: Don’t worry about it, Seth. That bracelet was a gift from my father, but Ephraim needs our help. I can’t let sentimentality get in the way of my duty. Seth: No, Princess… We must retrieve your bracelet regardless of cost. You cannot lose it. Let’s go. We must hurry. Conversations (Eirika talks to Ross) Ross: Hey, listen! My village is being attacked by bandits. My name’s Ross. Come on! You have to help me wipe those thugs out! Eirika: All right, just… Just take a deep breath and calm down, Ross. Leave the villages to us. We’ll drive off the bandits. Seth, take the boy somewhere safe. Ross: No! Wait! I’m going to fight, too! Eirika: But… Ross: My father is out there all alone, fighting those bandits. I’ve got to get back to him as quickly as possible! I’m the son of the great Garcia! As long as I have my axe, no bandit will ever defeat me! Eirika: All right, I can see you’re not going to be swayed… But you must promise you will stay close to us. (Ross talks to Garcia) Ross: Dad! Garcia: Ross?! Boy, what did I tell you!? What are you doing here? Don’t worry about me. Hurry up and get yourself to safety! Ross: Did you really think I could just run away while you fight, Dad? You taught me that fighters fight for what’s important to them! There’s no way I’m leaving! I’m fighting just like you! Garcia: Ross… All right, listen to me. We’ll cut our way out of here together! Against Bone (Battle with Bone) Bone: Wait a minute! Wh-who are you? (Bone defeated) Bone: Urgh… Blast… Villages Northwest village (If the visitor is Eirika) Villager: This is terrible… What are we going to do? Those bandits are so close. If we can’t find some way to protect ourselves, the village is doomed. Selena: Perhaps… Eirika: People, listen to me! You must close the village gates immediately. Hurry, before the bandits arrive! Selena: Who are you? You aren’t from one of the neighboring towns, are you. And your weapons give you away… You’re no peasant. Eirika: I am Er… My name is Erina. I’m a mercenary. Selena: A mercenary named Erina, is it? There’s more to you than that, I feel. But don’t worry—it’s none of my affair. I haven’t told you who I am yet, have I? I am Selena, a general in Grado’s army. Eirika: Ah! Selena: Is something wrong? Eirika: No… uh, nothing. Selena: It looks like these villagers have some bandit troubles. I would like to help, but I have orders… I’m to leave for the capital immediately, and I cannot stay. You’re armed, and you claim to be a mercenary. Will you help them? Eirika: Um… Selena: Is there a problem? Eirika: No! Of course I’ll help them! It’s just… You’re one of Grado’s generals… Why… Selena: These aren’t soldiers. They’re people. Should they suffer because their leaders fight? I’ve petitioned your aid. Take this as payment. Eirika: …… (Get Red Gem) (if the visitor is not Eirika) Selena: And who are you? You don’t look like one of the local peasantry. As you can see, these villagers have some bandit troubles. I would like to help, but I have orders to follow… I am required to quit this area at once. I would ask you to aid them in this fight. I will pay you for your trouble, of course. (Get Red Gem) Northeast village Villager: The most wonderful man rescued me. He was dressed like a mercenary, but he had an air of elegance about him… He gave me this elixir. I’m sure it will help you on the battlefield. (Get Elixir) Southwest village Villager: Hm? What is it? What’s all the ruckus? What? B-bandits?! Spread the word, everyone! Close the village gates! Thank you for your warning. Please, accept this small token. (Get Pure Water) Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts